


The Snakes Will Get You

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Drarry, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Short & Sweet, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “You’re not going to want to hear it…,” Harry says, a worried look on his face as he looks over his shoulder. “It’s about the Chamber of Secrets.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023337
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	The Snakes Will Get You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarropoly 2020](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/).  
> I landed on The Chamber of Secrets, and my prompt was 'Harry and Draco are working together. To complete their task, Harry must speak in Parseltongue'.

Harry has just sat down to start working on his and Draco’s project, when his fellow-student comes into their room. But before Draco has even sat down, he lets out a high-pitched shriek. Harry has heard this sound often enough to know what it means, so he tries his best to suppress an eyeroll, and he goes over to Draco, who immediately grabs him by the arm, and pushes him towards the corner of their room.

“What is it this time?”

“Snake!”

“Where?” Harry asks, as he kneels down. He doesn’t see a thing, but Draco lets out another shriek, pointing at the floor. So Harry squints, and he quickly nods.

“See?”

“Yes,” Harry says. “That thing is bloody terrifying!” he adds. “I’ll see if I can get it to leave,” he says, fully aware that they won’t get to sit down and work on this project until Draco is convinced that this snake is gone.

As soon as he begins to speak to it in Parseltongue, Draco climbs onto his bed, a terrified look on his face, and it takes all of Harry’s strength not to burst out laughing.

“What is it saying?” Draco asks, his voice high and pitchy. “Why is it here?”

“You’re not going to want to hear it…,” Harry says, a worried look on his face as he looks over his shoulder. “It’s about the Chamber of Secrets.”

“What about it?!”

“It’s about to be opened again…”

“What?” Draco asks, his eyes like saucers. But when Harry begins to laugh, his look of shock turns into one of embarrassment and frustration. “What did it say, Potter?”

“Nothing,” Harry laughs, as he picks up the creature, and he shows it to Draco. “This is _not_ a snake, Draco. This is what they call a worm.”

“But I thought…”

“You’re an idiot,” Harry laughs, as he sets the worm down on the floor. But even before he has gotten back up, two arms have wrapped around his waist, and he gets pulled back onto the bed.

“Don’t mock me, Potter!”

“You’re an idiot, but you know I love you for it,” Harry laughs, before kissing his boyfriend. “There are no snakes, and you know the Chamber is just that… a chamber. We’re safe.”

“I know,” Draco mumbles, his face still flushed from embarrassment.

“Come on, let’s get this project done.”

“Or we could stay in bed for the rest of the day…”

“Scared the snakes will get you?”

**Author's Note:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
